The Prophecy
by Full-blood
Summary: What seems to be the worst person at camp has a prophecy that says she is destined to be soul-bonded to the 100th son of apollo. What happens when the 100th son of Apollo is her most hated enemy. Not good at summaries please R&R.


Brian's POV

I was running for my life.

Don't know how this happened. I was just minding my own business on the last day of school when BAM a monster is chasing me.

Well for you who don't know I am a 12 year old who lives in New York. I go to Duluth Middle (the city isn't even named Duluth) and….. Well there isn't much more to say.

My mom had told me if something bad happened to go to a camp called Camp Half- Blood. So here I am running towards a pine tree while this monster is behind me.

I was so tired that as soon as I passed the border I passed out.

Clair's POV

I was just minding my own business doing nothing because I had a free break right then when I see this kid running camp.

I may have forgotten to mention but I go to Duluth middle and I'm 12. I live in New York but I am practically an orphan though I can still go to school without having to work.

So I see this kid and I go to help him then I realize that is Brian a kid from my school.

Once he had run across the boundaries of camp I killed the monster by shooting him in the heart with an arrow. It burst into dust.

Brian's POV

I woke up not knowing where I was. Then all of it flooded back to me yesterday the monster.

But how did I get here. I opened my eyes only to see Clair standing there.

"Oh good you are awake," she said.

"How did I get her and what is this place?" I asked

"Well. You are here because I dragged you here and for what this place is. This is camp half blood," she said.

"Well yeah I know the name but what is this place about?" I asked.

She paused for a moment then said," wait here."

She yelled, "Chiron can I take the new kid out for a tour?"

"Sure just don't leave him in the middle of the archery field like you did last time," Chiron yelled back.

"Okay," she yelled.

She turned towards me "common. I think you are goanna like it here," she said.

I got out of bed and followed her.

We went outside and man I think my jaw hit the floor this place was amazing.

"Dude. You should see your face," Clair laughed.

"So those are the cabins over there, the archery field is there. The strawberry field id over there. Oh… were we just came out of is the big house which had the infirmary in it," Clair informed me.

"Anything else?" I asked.

"Yes those are the bathrooms, stables are over there, and the forest has monsters in it so don't go in there without a weapon. It is also were we play capture the flag on Fridays," she said.

"Please tell me that's it," I said.

"Sorry. Also this camp is a safe place for people like us," she said.

"What do you mean special people like us? Probies?" I asked.

"No silly. For the children of the Greek gods and goddesses," she said.

I racked my brain for anything on the Greeks I got nothing.

Clair's POV

Brian looked amazed to see this camp and to be honest with you even though I've been here since I was 2 it still makes me think about how awesome it is here.

"So who is your godly parent?" He asked.

"Hephaestus," I answered.

Some guys walked over and said," look its Hephaestus's little girl."

"Go cry in a corner," I yelled at them.

"Oh look at this quiet girls got some flare in her then," They said.

Vaishnavi one of my many full sisters came up behind me and told them, "I suggest you leave because Chiron just finished his archery lesson and you know how much he hates bullies."

The tallest one said," whatever lets go."

"Thanks Vaishnavi," I said.

"No prob. See ya later," she said and she left.

"Bye," I replied.

"So," Brian said, "who is Hephaestus?"

"Well he is the 'lame' god of blacksmithing," I said.

"So is he lame?" Brian asked.

"Well in my opinion NO, but no one else would guess I am a daughter of Hephaestus because all his children are larger and extremely buff," I said.

"Oh," he said. "SO who do you think is my godly parent?"

"Hmm," I pondered for a moment then yelled, "got 20 on Apollo bet sheet is in the big house." I silently prayed that for once my bet was wrong but it never is unfortunately.

Several people ran to the big hose. "What was that?" Brian asked.

We love to be on thing like this," I replied.

"Oh," Brian said.

Brian's POV

"So are you cool here?" I asked.

"Well… wait since when do you care about me?" Clair asked.

"Umm…. Well," I stuttered the truth was I had no idea why. We hate each other at school. I must have hit my head when I passed out.

"Just kidding," she said. "But to answer your question no I am not really popular but that's 'cause I really don't try because my parents 'cause they're afraid that I'll outshine everyone then some guys will only like me because I'm good and my parents don't want that to happen."

"Oh," I said.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to blabber on like that. Sorry," she said." You must have thought it was boring."

"Well no actually. I didn't, and its fine you blabbered on 'cause it seems like you really wanted to tell someone that."

"Thanks I better take you to your cabin," she said. "Common."

We walked in silence on our way there. I don't know what she was thinking, but I was thinking about how her beautiful and golden her hair looked in the sun. 'Wait,' I thought, 'did I just say her hair was beautiful and golden. What's happening to me? We hate each other at school.'

"We're here," she said breaking the silence. "This is where you will be staying until you are claimed."

"Okay thanks," I said.

"Well see ya. Dinners in an hour there is a space open for you on the floor over there. I'll get you a sleeping bag, extra clothes, and stuff at the store. You'll be fitted tomorrow for armor and weapons. Bye," she said and closed the door on her way out.

I sat down on the spot she said was open. My first thought was,' what is happening in between me and Clair.'

Clair's POV

I went down to the cabin me and my full sisters share after I dropped Brian off. When no one was looking I jumped in the lake. Did I forget to mention that my sisters and I shared was under water. Well anyways when I got inside I collapsed on my bed. 'Why do I feel like this,' I thought.

"Hey Clair," Michelle (one of my numerous sisters) said as she walked into the cabin with two of my other sisters behind her.

"Hey Michelle, Vaishnavi, Emma," I said. "Where is Zombie Girl?"

"Oh Savannah. She is off flirting with NICO," Emma said.

"Man is she crazy for that boy," I said.

"Yep," Vaishnavi said. "So why are you HERE? Normally you would be off somewhere else."

"Oh I was showing the new kid around guess who he is. He's from our school," I said.

"Which school?" Emma asked.

"Which one are guys allowed at?" I said.

"Oh. Okay. Go on," Emma said.

"Hmm Justin Bieber?" Vaishnavi guessed.

"You wish," I replied.

"Brian?" Michelle guessed.

"Yep," I replied. "I already bet 20 on Apollo."

Michelle said, "Um. Clair you do realize that…"

"That he would be the 100th claimed son of Apollo since the prophecy of me being fated to the 100th son of Apollo," I said for her, "YEP."

"OMZ Clair that would epically suck," Emma said.

"What would epically suck?" Zombie Girl asked.

"The prophecy coming true on Brian," I answered.

"I would say yes, but we all know that Aphrodite has it in for the two of you," ZG, Zombie Girl replied.

"Well yeah, but I didn't actually think she would try," I said. "She knows how much I have hated him in the past."

"You said hatED," Emma said.

"Yeah well… Wait why? OH NO NO NO you can NOT be in on the conspiracy," I said. "I thought he was your enemy."

"Well he might be my enemy but he is you soul mate," Emma said.

"NO, that's NOT definite," I argued.

"Clair we all know what's gonna happen," ZG said.

I bit back a sob and turned to my pillow. I cried myself to sleep that night.

Brian's POV

After dinner last night I came back to the cabin and there as Clair promised were the sleeping bag and other necessities.

~Next morning~

I looked at my schedule rock climbing was first. Then I saw Clair. Her eyes were red and puffy and I had a sudden urge to go and comfort her.

"Hey Clair," I said.

"Oh hi Brian," she replied quietly. "Are you ready for capture the flag tomorrow?"

"Capture the flag?" I asked.

"Obviously not," she said. "Common. I'll take you to the armory. My half-brother Jake will help you there. Then meet me at the weapon shack."

At the armory her half-brother got me some armor and pointed me to the weapon shack.

"Clair," I called. I couldn't see past the aisles of weapons.

"Yeah," she spoke behind me.

"Oh there you are," I said.

"Here try this sword," I tried it and it felt fine.

"I like it," I said.

"Hmm," she thought for a moment then said, "follow me."

I followed her and she gave me a bow and arrow.

"Well. Go on. Give it a whirl," she said so I did and I hit the dead center of the target.

"Good. Keep both. So are you going to the talent show Saturday?" she asked.

"Probably," I said. "Are you going to perform something?"

"Have to I lost a bet, are you?" she replied.

"No," I said.

"Okay well see ya later. You should be heading to you last activity before lunch," she said and was about to leave before I stopped her.

"What is it?" she asked.

"Why do you always wear that arm band?" I asked. The arm band was made of what seemed to be gold with a dragon on it embellished in rubies.

"Oh it's a gift from my parents," she said. "it's magical it holds anything but is mainly made for holding weapons so I have a lot of weapons in it."

"Oh okay cool. Well see ya later," I said.

"Bye," she replied and with that she was gone.

Clair's POV

It was lunch time so I want over to sit at the usual table with my sisters. And guess who is sitting with them. That's right Brian. As if my life needed to be worse right now.

Oh and guess what makes it even worse the only seat my sisters left open was right next to Brian. I mentally noted to get my sisters back for that.

"So what are you guys talking about?" I asked my sisters.

"Oh we were just talking about how Brian got claimed in his last activity," Emma said smirking. I swear I was about to jump across the table and choke her.

I looked at Michelle with question in my eyes. She just sadly nodded her head.

"Well I just remembered that I have to get something it's in my cabin. See you guys later," I said. I tried not to run to my cabin but it was no use. I just couldn't control myself. I dove into the water and swam to my cabin. I jumped onto my bed. About thirty seconds later one of my sisters came in.

"Shh shh its okay Clair let it out," Jessie B. (another one of my sisters) said.

I stopped crying and looked up at her. I said, "Two things. First when did you get back here, and second no it's not gonna be okay and you know that. I'm gonna have to marry Brian."

"I know but Clair don't tell me that you don't think he's cute," she said.

"Well...," I replied.

"See common you know you know you have Pegasus riding next," she said.

"Okay," I replied I thought to myself 'I'm gonna go to the beach. I need some time to relax.'

Brian's POV

After Clair left lunch her sister, I don't know how she is her sister, Jessica or Jessie B. or Britney, went to go check on her.

"Do you think she is okay?" I asked the remainder of her sisters.

"Physically, yeah," Vaishnavi said.

"Emotionally, probably not," Emma said.

"Why is that?" I asked clueless.

"You've never heard of the prophecy. Have you?" Lexi said.

I shook my head no.

Michelle sighed and left. This happened to the rest of her sisters, minus the sighing, until I got to Emma.

"Well you see a long time ago a prophecy was made about Clair. It said that Clair is to be soul bonded with the 100th son of Apollo. Guess who the 100th son of Apollo is," she said.

"Michael Yew?" I guessed.

"No idiot. You," she said.

I was shocked I didn't believe what I was hearing the Vaishnavi came in running.

"Clair left she isn't going to be back until tomorrow for the talent show," Vaishnavi said.

"Ok," Emma said.

"Where did she go?" I asked.

"To the beach," Vaishnavi said it like it was obvious.

"Oh," I said.

"Emma I hope you realize that Clair is gonna murder you for telling Brian," Vaishnavi said.

"Not if she doesn't find out," Emma said.

"Yeah about that," Vaishnavi said.

"You told her, come here so I can choke you," Emma said.

"Like I'll let you do that," Vaishnavi said.

They ran away and I was left alone.


End file.
